Fastener assemblies of the subject type generally include a threaded fastener such as a bolt assembled to a retainer clip for securement as an assembly to a wall panel or the like. The objective is to allow securement of one or more objects to the threaded portion of the fastener in an environment in which one does not have access to the head of the fastener for tightening a nut or the like onto the fastener. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a fastener assembly, a fastener system that includes such an assembly and/or a method of making a fastener assembly having reduced cost and improved durability as compared with conventional assemblies of this type.
The present disclosure involves a number of aspects or inventions that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, a fastener assembly includes a retainer clip having a base, a deck spaced from the base and an opening in the base aligned with the deck. A threaded fastener has a head received through the opening in the base and non-rotatably secured to the deck, and an externally threaded body that extends through the opening in the base.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, a fastener assembly includes a retainer clip having a flat base, a deck spaced from the base, a hexagonal opening in the deck and an opening in the base aligned with the hexagonal opening in the deck. A flange bolt has a hexagonal head received through the opening in the base into the hexagonal opening in the deck, a flange disposed adjacent to the deck between the deck and the base, and an externally threaded body extending from the flange through the opening in the base. The hexagonal head of the bolt preferably is secured to the deck by staked deformations at the corners of the bolt head.